In a conventional display device, to improve display lightness, a main pixel is generally formed by four sub-pixel units, including a red (R) sub-pixel unit, a green (G) sub-pixel unit, a blue (B) sub-pixel unit, and a white (W) sub-pixel unit, arranged in a rectangular array which has two rows and two columns, as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, in a conventional RGBW-type pixel display device, each row of sub-pixel units correspond to a scan line G, and each column of sub-pixel units correspond to a data line S; and in a drive procedure, the sub-pixel units are scanned row by row, thin film transistors(TFTs) corresponding to sub-pixel units in a row of sub-pixel units are turned on when the row of sub-pixel units is scanned, and display of the sub-pixel units in this row of sub-pixel units is controlled by providing a driving voltage for the sub-pixel units in this row of sub-pixel units via the data line S electrically connected to the sub-pixel units.
In addition to display lightness, a requirement on a frame frequency of the display device is becoming higher and higher. The so-called frame frequency, i.e., the number of frames of images shown or displayed by the display device per second, is directly related to fluency for playing the display picture. The higher the frame frequency of the display device, the more the display pictures played by the display device per second, and the more fluent the played video seen by a user. In view of the above problems, there is a need for a solution to increase the frame frequency for playing the picture by the display device and to improve the fluency for playing the picture by the display device.